narniafandomcom-20200223-history
The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki
Articles in need... PLEASE FOLLOW THE NARNIA WIKI FORMAT WHEN WRITING! Articles that need proper formatting *LIST APPLICABLE ARTICLES HERE Articles that need more info *Harfang (including the surrounding Ruined City of the Giants) *Hermit of the Southern March (there may not be any more info for this article. shall we call it done?) *Jill Pole - needs expansion on her second trip to Narnia described in The Last Battle *The Horse and His Boy *Lantern Waste (seems complete. remove from list?) *The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) (plot expansion) *The Magician's Nephew (finishing touches) *Prince Caspian (expansion) *Rumblebuffin *The Silver Chair (needs finishing touches) *Terebinthia Articles that need creation and/or significantly more research!!! (Feel free to add more to the list!) *Azaroth *Azim Balda *Battle of Anvard *Bight of Calormen *Caldron Pool (not "Cauldron") *Calavar - a Calormene province *Camillo the Hare *Chippingford - briefly mentioned in The Last Battle *Clodsley Shovel *Dancing Lawn *The Dark Castle *Deadman's Hill (home of Wimbleweather) *Deathwater Island *Drinian - the captain of Caspian X's voyage to the end of the world *The Ettinsmoor Gorge *Fire-berry - a berry that Ramandu ate every morning, with the power to make him younger *Giants' Bridge *Great Desert *Great Northern River (also called the River Ettinsmoor) *Glasswater - a sharply inward-pointing cove at the mouth of a creek with the same name *Hogglestock the Hedgehog *Ilkeen - Calormene lake *Jewel the Unicorn *Lasaraleen *Mezreel - another Calormene lake *Nain - king of Archenland during the Narnian Revolution *Narnian Marches - includes the Southern March and Western Marches *Narrow Gorge - In the Great Desert *Olvin *Pattertwig *Pire - once a Giant named Pire who was turned to stone by Olvin of Archenland into the great Mt. Pire...the mountain is sometimes called "Olvin" as a tribute to the hero *Poggin (dwarf in The Last Battle) *Pugrahan *Ravenscaur *River Archen - small river than connects to the Great River just about at the Fords of Beruna *River Calormen - marks the southern boundary line of the Great Desert and passes by Tashbaan *River Winding Arrow - marks the northern boundary line of the Great Desert *Shuddering Wood *Spirit, as in wood spirits and water spirits *Stable Hill - the hill upon which the stable in The Last Battle was built, and the same place the last battle was fought. *Stormness Head *Teebeth *Tehishbaan *Tirian *Tombs of the Ancient Kings - The tombs just outside of Tashbaan that appear in The Horse and His Boy. *Villains of Narnia *Werewolf - a species of Narnia, that can appear as man or wolf *Witch(es) *Zalindreh *Many more characters and places! If you can think of any, help create an article! *These following three of the seven Noble Lords during the Age of Exploration: **Argoz **Mavramorn **Revilian *These following battles during the Telmarine Conquest: **Siege of Beaversdam **Siege of Cair Paravel *Caspian IX's lords: **The Brothers of Beaversdam **Arlian **Belisar **Ermion **Uvilas *Notable gnomes: **Mullugutherum **Orruns **Golg **Urnus